Let It Go
by EmeraldSaiyan
Summary: After the Cell Games, Gohan struggles with life without his father. The young Saiyan takes on new responsibilities along with the pressures of Saiyan puberty. As Gohan battles between his role as Earth's protector and trying to be a normal teenager, a dangerous new threat rises, can Gohan and the Z fighters defeat this new enemy? Or will Gohan fall victim to his own destiny?
1. Prologue

_Summary: First in the trilogy - After the Cell Games, Gohan struggles with life without his father. The young Saiyan takes on new responsibilities along with the pressures of Saiyan puberty. Being the strongest warrior in the universe isn't all its cracked up to be, as Gohan battles between his role as Earth's protector and trying to be a normal teenager. A dangerous new threat rises, can Gohan and the Z fighters defeat this new enemy? Or will Gohan become the victim of his own destiny? NOT compliant with the original timeline after cell. Starts GohanXLime, eventually GohanXVidel_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the world of Dragonball, Z & GT does not belong to me :'( if it did I would be in the process of making a huge action packed film to make up for the atrocity that was Dragonball Evolution - Gives me shivers just writing it... I DO however, own the creation of my OC Son Gokuto :)_

**Prologue**

**Age 762 – Somewhere over Planet Namek**

"_Saiyans!"_

A cruel voice rang throughout the control room, its seething tone hitting the steal walls of the chamber with a sickening chime. Silence. The officers shivered in their space boots, they dare not make a sound, else they would soon enough be begging for mercy. Instead, they stared at the tall throne in front of them. It cast a menacing shadow across the rest of the chamber, as it stared out to the large set of windows that rose from the ground to the ceiling.

This particular evening, the windows reflected the space where planet Namek once stood. The blast that had impacted the planet had destroyed most of the stars that once sparkled around it. The only light that entered the dim spaceship was that reflected from a distant red planet, therefore casting a blood red shadow upon the gleaming steal floor.

A senior officer; an elite, was the first to speak, "Your grace," he began, bowing gracefully to the side of the throne, careful not to impose on his master's vision. His blonde was hair straight and elegant, his ears large; suggesting heritage of an Elvan species. He was wearing battalion armour similar to those of the ones worn by the workers of Lord Freiza over his pale blue skin. Yet his armor was golden, and he wore a pristine white cape over his right shoulder, signifying his position of authority. "Your grace, we have not been able to retrieve Lord Freiza from the wreckage, it seems he has already been received by King Cold and his battalion."

"Humph" The cold voice grunted, not taking its attention away from the strewn rocks and debris that floated around the dark vacuum.

The Elvan elite spoke on, "However, there is the matter of the Saiyan your grace," his words seemed to have caught the attention of the voice, as there was an eerie silence this time, and the clink of a glass upon hard marble. The voice had placed their large glass of red liquid upon the arm of the throne.

"My officers and I have managed to trace the Saiyan to the planet Yardrat, however, he is in a critical sta – "

"Then there is no use of tracking him further, until he returns to that mud ball of a planet," The voice cut the elite off in his tracks and stood up. The shadow of a tall female could be made out quite clearly, the shadow of red light emphasising her petite curved frame. Her hair was long and untamed, thick curls stuck out beneath matted black hair; although it seemed the female preferred it this way. Cold grey eyes; that could strike fear into the hearts of the bravest of men, shone with malice beneath thick dark eyelashes. She wore a long white robe beneath a blood red cape that hung over her left shoulder. The white robe draped over her emerald green skin, barely covering her bust and exposing her toned stomach before it draped into a long skirt at the bottom. A slit ran up on side of the dress, exposing her leg and upper thigh, she stood tall and carried a red and gold cane, although she bore no weakness to walking, she simply used it for power.

A cruel smile danced on her ruby lips, "You have pleased me Cecha. However, your services are no longer needed to track down Kakarot."

The Elvan elite looked to his mistress, "My lady, forgive me, but what of the super Saiyan?"

The cruel female laughed off the question coldly, sending shivers up the young elite's spine, "There is no need to worry about the 'legendary super saiyan'. Kakarot and Prince Vegeta are the only Saiyan's alive are they not?" She looked with amusement at her servant.

"Yes my lady, although we detected a Saiyan half-breed along with them on Namek. His power seemed to fluctuate at first but it remained low and did not exceed that of Kakarot and Prince Vegeta's. We think it may be the same child we detected on planet earth not too long ago." The elite replied wearily, though his expression remained stoic.

The female spat in disgust; "Filthy half-breed! Yet no matter," she continued, "Freiza may have been foolish to think he could beat a Saiyan easily, but it was just unlucky that he managed to challenge the only super Saiyan in one thousand years. He underestimated them, but I will not."

She turned to face her crew, and was pleased to see them jump into form as she cast her cold grey eyes across them, she tapped her cane, "Kakarot is not our concern at this time, it will take him a while to recover…if he recovers" she added with a cruel smile,

"You, Cecha and your men will track our mighty Prince Vegeta. Analyse his power and skill and report back to me. It is important that we keep an eye on these monkeys. My dear cousin was foolish enough to let them slip underneath his radar, yet I will not. I believe he will seek to destroy them when he recovers, yet I doubt he will survive if he is faced with the super Saiyan." She turned her back on her elite, gazing out into the black abiss, "for now we shall keep our distance. I would like to know more about the extent of the Saiyan's power" She grinned, satisfied with her plan as she looked blissfully at the decimated planet in front of her.

**Age 766 – Somewhere deep in the Universe**

"My lady!"

"What is it Cecha?" The emerald skinned female turned to glare at her elite force, bowing before her. A small smile playing on her lips at the sight of obedience.

The Elvan elite was bowing at the front of the group, behind him was Dodoma; a dark blue demon creature, bearing large black horns on his bare head. Gizer, was a furry tailed animal; large and blood thirsty; he resembled a wolf, yet possessed acrosian qualities.

"My Lady," Cecha spoke softly, he was the most trusted and the longest serving warrior, so naturally was the only member of the elite force eligible to speak to her, "We have come bearing news."

"Well out with it!" She barked, tapping her cane in annoyance

Cecha bowed his head, "Prince Vegeta has become a super Saiyan your grace. Kakarot has also returned to the planet known as Earth"

She felt her eyebrows rise to her hairline, "and what of the half breed?"

"No change," He replied, still bowing respectfully, the others remained in their stupor. "Yet we have picked up on the presence of another half-breed; a baby. We suspect he is the spawn of Prince Vegeta and an earth female."

The cruel female nodded, disgust evident in her cold features, "Very well. Keep your vigilance. These Saiyan's may prove of use to me after all."

**Age 767 – Somewhere deep in the Universe**

Her cane fell to the floor with a clunk. The Empress, for the first time in her long life, sank into her throne weakly. A wave of dread had washed over her body, her face contorted in a mixture of concentration and pain, _what is this power I'm feeling? I-It's enormous! _

It had not been long before her minions had informed her of an evil uprising on that mud ball of a planet the Saiyan's were beginning to call home, interbreeding with the local weaklings. At the time, she had felt a sense of relief; according to their sources, the Saiyan's had gained an incredible amount of power in such a short space of time.

Although the Ice Demon did not let it show, it had stricken her with worry, had she become that foolish in her quest for power, that she had overlooked the full extent of the legend those of her race had come to fear?

The empress wondered if they were to be given more time, would they indeed surpass her? The notion at the time seemed ridiculous; she was by far the strongest of her galaxy. Yet the green skinned female could not take that risk, instead she left the humanoids known as androids to do her dirty work, someone else could kill the Saiyan's, before they became too powerful for her army.

But this power, this power shook her to the very core. It practically screamed a burning anger, pulsing with corruption and desire. It was _delicious_. Regaining her composure, the empress stood shakily from her throne, casting her iron like gaze over the twinkling stars hovering in the black abyss of space. What was this power? More importantly, whose? She had to have it, it cried out to her senses just waiting to be plucked for her attention.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when her team of elite's hurried into the control room, their faces aghast with growing concern and wonder. Cecha knelt in front of his ruler, worry lines evident across his handsome Elvan features, "My lady-"he stared, averting his gaze of her cold stare

"Who does it belong to? What is this power?" she demanded, ignoring the formalities of her elite force, her eyes staring venomously at the group

"It's the boy," Cecha said, in a hushed tone, "He has mastered the power of legends, and ascended beyond."

The ice demon narrowed her eyes, her face contorted into an unreadable expression as she asked simply, "The half breed?"

Cecha nodded, "Y-yes my lady. The hidden depths to his power have been awakened. Forgive me, our attentions have been focused on Prince Vegeta and Kakarot-"

The empress held her palm up to her elite, immediately silencing him. She paused, "Set a course for Earth."


	2. The Highs and Woes of Saiyan Puberty

**Chapter 1 – The Highs and Woes of Saiyan Puberty**

**Age 771 – Planet Earth**

Chi- Chi hummed to herself as she carried out her morning duties. The Ox-princess bore a contented smile as she lovingly prepared her two boys a hearty breakfast. The smell of sizzling bacon filled the air as she hummed over the hot stove; sighing, she tucked a loose strand of her ebony hair behind her ear and added the pile of bacon to the mountain of food on the kitchen table.

The mother of two placed her hands on her hips in satisfaction as she cast a wondering eye over the meal. She never ceased to amaze herself with her own cooking, and at how much her half saiyan children could eat of it. Pulling off her apron, Chi-Chi made her way over to the open window, searching for her youngest, who was always off out exploring at the crack of dawn, "GOTEN! BREAKFAST!" she cried.

No more than a couple of seconds later, a blue and orange blur whizzed into the kitchen, "YAY! BREAKFAST!" the three year old cheered, a lopsided grin on his face and hunger evident in his onyx eyes. Chi-Chi chuckled, it amazed her how much Goten acted like her late husband, he even looked like him too. Goten bore the same gravity defying, spikey hair as Goku, the same innocent face, the same lopsided grin; he even wore similar clothes! He had a passion for adventure, albeit he was a bit mischievious; Chi-Chi put it down to Trunk's influence, the two half saiyans were inseperable!

"Now Goten," Chi-Chi spoke firmly, "You know you can't eat until your brother is at the table. Would you like to go and wake him up for mommy?"

Goten nearly squealed with glee, "kay mom!" he called, before bounding into the hallway towards his older brother's bedroom. Chi-Chi sighed as she watched him go, the two brothers couldn't of been more different than eachother when they were younger. Gohan was always such a fragile boy, he would be terrified of almost anything and it would take her and Goku hours to calm the toddler down after a fright. However, that had all changed when Gohan was 4 years old – he had been taken to train with Piccolo, much to Chi-Chi's chargin, and over the years had become much braver and stronger than before. She was glad that Goten didn't have to go through what Gohan did at his age.

Chi-Chi thought back to the day of the Cell Games, watching, in horror as her baby boy fought that monster. The ox-princess shuddered, she would never forget that chilling look in her eleven year olds teal eyes, when he had unleashed his hidden power – Baba's crystal ball couldn't handle the power, and Chi-Chi and her father were left wondering what on earth had happened to the child.

Gohan had returned later that day; and fell into his mothers awaiting arms. Chi-Chi barely registered that her only son was telling her that her husband wasn't returning as she stared into his onyx orbs. Gone was the glint of childhood innocence that shone from them, instead, his eyes were haunted and filled with pain. Chi-Chi had been waiting for three years to see the happy boy Gohan once was return, but to no avail. Instead, now a teenager, he had become more distant, tucking himself away in his bedroom for hours on end, or staying out late training ruthlessly in the mountains. Bulma had put it down to teenage hormones, yet Chi-Chi knew her blue haired friend was only saying that to try and make her feel better.

Chi-Chi sighed, they had all noticed a significant change in the young boy since the Cell Games. Gohan had took the weight of the world upon his shoulders as well as becoming the man of the house. Chi-Chi couldn't bring herself to blame Goku; that man would always put everyone before himself to protect the earth, even though Chi-Chi knew his eldest son was suffering. The young saiyan hybrid blamed himself for Goku's death, they all knew it.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Chi-Chi was shook out of her thoughts as Goten came bounding into the kitchen, a worried look plastered across his features. Quickly, Chi-Chi wiped a stray tear from her cheek and turned to look at her youngest, "what is it Goten?" she asked, frowning, "did Gohan use those naughty words again?"

The mother of two placed her hands on her hips in annoyance, preparing herself to give another lecture to her eldest. Gohan would regularly throw Goten out of his room when the three year old tried to wake him up, using a significant amount of colourful words in the process, _Vegeta's influence no doubt_ Chi-Chi growled to herself.

Goten shook his head furiously, "No mommy, Gohan's not there! Where's big brother?"

Chi-Chi's frown deepened, _where could he have got to? _She wondered, nowadays Gohan would sleep in for hours like a typical teenager. Chi-Chi suddenly felt panic rise in her chest, he motherly instinct was tingling, something wasn't right. In a flash, the exasperated mother grabbed the telephone, and punched in the numbers for Capsule Corporation.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan stirred as the warm morning sunshine crept its way across his face. The sound of axe upon wood reached his sensitive ear drums, causing the teenager to scrunch up his face in an irritated manner. The muffled thuds caused the young saiyan to rise unwillingly out of his stupor. The warm blankets caressed his bare skin with an unforgiving temptation to stay in bed, yet Gohan knew shortly that Goten would pounce on him, jumping heavily on his stomach like he did every morning, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

Gohan would simply fling his poor brother across the room, causing the young boy to smash into the nearest wall creating a sizable crack that his mother would make him repair every week. Gohan sighed, laying with his eyes still closed amongst his blankets, it was unusual that the 3 year old hadn't barged in by now, yet Gohan shrugged it off thinking the boy had finally gotten the hint from the last time.

Letting out a begrudging yawn, Gohan opened one eye wearily, reluctant as ever to greet the day when he heard a soft groan beside him. Son Gohan bolted upright, his Saiyan senses picking up immediately. The fifteen year old felt his heart pound beneath his rib cage as his onyx eyes wildly tracing the unfamiliar bedroom he was in. Finally, they fell on the sleeping teenage girl next to him.

His eyes widened as the events of last night came rushing back to him and a deep red blush appeared on his cheeks. His head travelled to the form of the very pretty girl whom he knew as his friend Lime. Her delicate face was framed by long brunette locks; her petite body was covered up by the warm bed sheet she shared with Gohan. She held a contented smile across her face, her chest rising slightly with each breath she took.

Gohan wondered if it was 'normal' for friends to do what they did last night. They had known each other for a few years now, after Gohan had saved her from a ravine just before the Cell Games. The young saiyan had set about visiting Lime and her grandfather often after Cell had been defeated, after all, he didn't have many friends his own age.

Gohan gritted his teeth, it was his deep thoughts about Cell that had brought him to Lime yesterday. He was sitting on a hill outside his home, avoiding his mother's wrath as he had neglected his homework once again. The teenager had been trying to meditate, calming his thoughts as Piccolo had taught him after he had lost his father, when he became considerably bored.

The young saiyan began to single out Piccolos Ki, along with Krillin and the rest of his friends, even Icarus, but they were too far away and Gohan thought it would be impolite to ask them to fly over just because he was bored. Not wanting to endure a battle with his mother's frying pan quite yet, he sighed and lay back amongst the long blades of grass, the warm summer sun licking at his worn features.

That's when the thought of his young female friend came to his mind, he hadn't seen her for a couple of months; and she sure as hell would remind him of that fact. Gohan chuckled at the thought, knowing his stubborn friend couldn't stay mad at him for long, and headed out for Lime's villiage.

After a few hours of exploring the nearby forest, Gohan and Lime sat in a clearing where a few squirrels were hunting for chestnuts. They watched them for a while before their attention was drawn to a low rumbling up in the sky. Lime growled as a small jet plane flew overhead, a large banner billowing from its tail showing Hercule Satan's smug face, baring the title, 'our saviour'.

Gohan frowned, as Lime continued to rant about the oaf of a man, berating him for snatching Gohan's victory away from him. Yet Gohan stressed that he didn't care about the publicity, albeit naming a city after the buffoon was a bit much, Gohan didn't care about fame or money, he just wanted his father to come home.

Lime had stopped her angered shrieks at that, trying once again in vain to comfort the teenage boy. Gohan didn't want her sympathy, his onyx eyes baring unushed tears as he forced himself to look at his friend as she placed an affectionate hand upon his knee. Gohan wasn't sure what came over him next, but his lips met hers clumsily, and soon enough Lime was kissing him back, her soft lips dancing with his.

Gohan had never kissed a girl before, and he was pretty sure that Lime hadn't kissed anyone either. Yet Gohan's sudden outburst took them all the way back to Lime's house, into her room and-

Gohan gulped at the memory in embarrassment, his onyx eyes glancing over to Lime's sleeping form. The halfling got out of bed quietly, and began the search for his discarded clothes; he kept looking back to Lime cautiously, not wanting her to wake up and see him in such a manner – '_although, she saw quite a bit last night – Shut up Gohan_!' He thought to himself, blushing all over again.

After successfully finding all his belongings and returning them to the correct parts of his body he sat back on the edge of the bed; his mind wondering what the hell had come over him. It was in the mist of his hormone fuelled thoughts that realisation dawned on him, and his mind took him back to a very embarrassing and weird conversation Vegeta had had with him about a couple of years earlier….

**"Boy- ugh- Gohan! Come here!" Gohan spun around from his conversation with Krillin and Paur to face an agitated looking Vegeta. He was wearing an unusual array of clothes for him; smart trousers, a t shirt and bomber jacket. The prince had his arms folded in annoyance and was tapping his boot on the floor.**

** It was Bulma's birthday, and all of Gohan's family and friends were there. It was the first time they had had a proper celebration together since his father died. It was a nice atmosphere, everyone reminiscing about the old days and memories of Goku; there was cake and music and everyone was somewhat starting to enjoy their time of peace.**

** Gohan was enjoying himself too,for once, laughing with Krillin and Paur about adventures on Namek, that is, until Vegeta butted in.**

**"I said come here Gohan I haven't got all day." Gohan sighed and looked at Krillin, Krillin shrugged at Gohan as Paur hid behind his shoulders; she hadn't quite gotten used to the Saiyan Prince quite yet. Gohan had started to notice that Vegeta had taken to calling him by his name rather than 'boy', 'brat' or 'child' since the Cell games, when he asked Piccolo he told Gohan that the prince must of gained some respect for the teen; as he had proved himself a true warrior that day.**

** "Hi Vegeta, what do yo-" Gohan started, Vegeta interrupted him, "Follow me, I have something to discuss with you of great importance" Vegeta turned and walked out of the doors and into the grounds. Gohan was certainly confused but followed anyway.**

** Vegeta walked slightly infornt of Gohan, yet his dark eyes kept glancing back at him.**

**Gohan hurried along to keep up with him slightly, squinting now as dusk was turning into nightfall. Gohan almost bumped right into Vegeta when he turned around suddenly, "Right, this should be far enough where we have no chance of those fools hearing us."**

** "Vegeta whats go-"**

**"Quiet! I will do the talking do you understand?"**

**Gohan gulped his question down his throat and nodded. ****_What could Vegeta possibly want?_**

**Vegeta pondered for a second, his arms still folded; yet this time in thought. "What I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me to say" Vegeta sighed, a slight tinge of pink making its way up his strong cheekbones.**

** Gohan stared. ****_'Did Vegeta just..blush?!_****' **

**"Seen as Kakarot isn't here to deal with this ****_situation, _****I have taken it upon myself to inform you of what is to come, although I doubt Kakarot would of noticed when it happened to him anyway, no sort of self awareness could penetrate that thick skull of his."**

** Gohan ignored the comment and just folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. Vegeta continued regardless of Gohan's body language.**

** "Tonight I have realised the effects are taking hold of your body already," Vegeta looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, "your what, nine years old now?"**

** "13" Gohan corrected him through gritted teeth, wondering what on earth he was getting at.**

**Vegeta shrugged off his misconception in amusement, "Then I believe I was correct with my observations".**

**"What observations, what are you-?"**

**"QUIET BOY, I TOLD YOU TO HOLD YOUR TOUNGE!"**

** Gohan snapped his mouth shut quickly, although he had grown a respect for Vegeta over the last few years, he did not want to cross him. Especially seen as he just called him 'boy' again, he must be getting agitated.**

**Vegeta recovered his composure, "Seen as you no longer have a father, and you are now in your Saiyan prime at the age of 11 – **

**"13!" **

**"13" Vegeta paused, not looking at Gohan," It is time for me to tell you of such a thing known as Saiyan puberty"**

** Gohan gaped, not clear on what he was hearing coming out of Vegata's mouth, "S-saiyan what?!"**

**"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Vegeta was agaitated now, and quite obviously embarrassed.**

**"S-sorry" Gohan looked down at the ground sheepishly. **

** Vegeta coughed, "Now boy, what you must understand is that Saiyan puberty is very different to human puberty. On our home planet Vegeta, when a Saiyan went into adolescence they were at the height of their power. Seen as we are a warrior race, certain precausions had to be taken. Some Saiyans were kept away and chained whilst they Ki became unstable – in particular the elites, who were of course the strongest. Because you are a half-breed, I am almost certain that you will not pose a threat to the planet, however, your Ki will become unstable which will mean that it is possible you could turn into a super saiyan at any given moment, and given your enormous power, you could risk harming yourself and others around you. Do you understand?"**

** Gohan nodded, not wanting to open his mouth in fear of being shouted down again.**

**"We will most likely have to keep an eye on your ki level and be able to control any outburst that occurs, so you must not go out for extended periods of time on your own. If I, the namek or the other fools feel a spike in your Ki, we shall have to come looking for you. Understood?"**

** Gohan nodded again, trying to take it all in. This certainly wasn't in any of his Biology text books.**

**"Another thing," Vegeta's face suddenly turned the colour of a tomato, "Saiyan puberty occurs at a much faster rate than humans, because you are a half breed, I am not sure when you will start to feel certain… feelings. Do you understand?"**

**Gohan frowned in confusion. "Feelings?"**

**Vegeta stared, looking as if he was going to have some sort of a mental breakdown. "… when a saiyan is in his prime, it was essential that he used such powers to procreate, to ensure the next generation would be as strong." Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Do. You. Understand. My. Meaning?"**

** Gohan looked deep in thought for a moment, looked up at Vegeta slowly, "No?"**

**"Argh!" Vegeta looked as if he was about to explode, "To MATE. You idiot, because you have increased power, your saiyan insticts can take over and you will have urges to MATE."**

**Gohan's eyes widened in horror, "M-MATE? Vegeta do you mean-?"**

**"YES THAT'S WHAT I MEAN YOU STUPID BOY." Gohan could of sworn he saw steam come out of Vegetas ears, he couldn't believe Vegeta was actually giving him 'the talk'. Of all the people he honestly thought it would have been Bulma. His father was too dense for that sort of thing, and he doubted his mother would of wanted him to know anything until he was married. Gohan wasn't stupid of course, he knew all about reproduction from his studies, yet he couldn't help but feel shock, he never thought it would come to this.**

** Vegeta sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "Also, your tail will grow back" He said in a calmer, yet annoyed tone, "any other questions?"**

** Gohan could feel a blush creep up his neck, "yes, what did you mean by you could see it starting to take effect?"**

**Vegeta sighed in relief, glad that they were off the topic of mating. "Well, your taller, your muscles have grown without proper training, your hair is growing at a faster rate, your voice has started to crack and your Ki has begun to waver"**

** Gohan nodded, until a thought came to his mind, attempting to hold back a smirk he continued, "Also, Vegeta?"**

**"Mm?" Vegata hummed in annoyance**

**"How do you mate?"**

** Vegeta took a step back and stared at the wide eyed inquisitive boy. "NO! that's it I'm done!" Vegeta stormed off back towards the house, mumbling something about "that's the last time", "stupid Kakarots brat!" "Bet your loving this you oaf!"**

** Gohan smirked, well that was one way to end father-son time with Vegeta. From a distance, he heard Piccolo tease the saiyan prince, "Smooth Vegeta, next time why don't you give him some super saiyan mating tips?"**

**"SHUT IT YOU GREEN GOON!"**

Gohan chuckled to himself at the memory, yet he had to admit that Vegeta was right, his saiyan instincts must have taken over him. The teen gulped, his Ki must have spiked last night, which meant that they must have been looking for him, and when they found out he wasn't home – he must be in for a lot of trouble.

Gohan face-palmed, _'HOME'_ he thought. His mother must be worried sick, he had to get home! '_crap, crap, crap'_ panic rising in his chest Gohan hopped around the room putting his shoes on hurridly.

He looked over at Lime, she was still sleeping thank goodness. He fumbled through her desk next to the bed and found some pen and paper, quickly scribbled a note explaining where he had gone, powered up and blasted out through her window.

He narrowly missed being caught in the gaze of Lime's Grandfather as he was chopping wood outside the house. He obviously hadn't been in to check on Lime that morning as Gohan was sure he would have been thrown out by his hair.

Gohan tried to calm his Ki and search for any familiar signatures. '_Crap_!' Gohan throught, '_they're all gathered in the same place, close by too'_. He could sense two big powers, '_That must be Vegeta and Piccolo'_.

As Gohan flew nearer to them, he realised their Ki's were mixed with the worried signature of his mother and a high power level of 3 year old brother Goten. '_They're at my HOUSE_?!' He was in for big trouble. "NIIIIIMBUUUUUUUSSS!" Gohan called, knowing the soft yellow cloud would get him there faster than he could fly. Sure enough the fluffy cloud zoomed over the hills and skidded infront of him, eager for him to jump on. Gohan obliged and together they sped towards Mound Poutzu.

xxxxxxxxxx

"WOMAN shut that banshee up!"

"Vegeta, watch your mouth!" Bulma challenged her husband whilst trying to console a distraught Chi-Chi, "Don't worry Chi-Chi we'll find him, he properly just wondered off in the woods and got himself lost, he's a strong kid he'll be fine!"

But Bulma's efforts were falling on deaf ears, "WAAAA! My sweet little Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried, "He's all alone out there he needs his mommy."

Vegeta growled, the woman's wailing was starting to get on his last nerve, '_where on earth is that BRAT!?_' Vegeta thought, '_I specifically told him not to go out on his own_!" The truth was, although he would never admit it about Kakarot's brat, he was worried, he felt a huge rise in Gohan's Ki last night and raced towards it before it disappeared completely.

Piccolo did the same, and after searching for hours, yet seeing no sorts of damage they retreated back to their homes. Bulma had got an exasperated call from Chi-Chi that morning claiming Gohan was missing, it was then the saiyan prince feared something was amiss.

Vegeta caught the tall Namekian's eye, "You don't think-?"

"No" Piccolo stated, "He would have had to have used more energy than that to blow himself up"

Vegeta nodded in agreement, '_then where the heck is he?'_

Suddenly his senses picked up. "There! He's on Nimbus!" Trunks shouted happily, pointing out the window before being bowled over by Chi-Chi.

xxxxxxxxxx

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNN!"

Gohan looked down as Nimbus came to land outside his home, and saw his mother along with a mixture of stern and relieved faces looking up at him. He winced, jumping off the fluffly yellow cloud and landing gracefully upon the grass.

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" Came a little voice as he landed, Goten toddled towards Gohan as fast as he could, holding onto his trouser leg to stop himself before he fell. "Hey Goten"! Gohan smiled, looking down at his little brother as he ruffled his spikey hair.

"Everyone thought you was eated by a monster!" Goten grinned, unphased by the whole situation.

Gohan laughed and his hand flew to the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Yet his laugher was cut short when his mother smacked him upside the head. "OW!" Gohan cried.

"Don't you 'ow' me young man!" Chi-Chi glared at her oldest son, "where on earth were you?"

"I-I-uh"

"WELL?" Chi-Chi tapped her foot, waiting for an answer, truth was Gohan hadn't thought of an excuse, he had been too busy worrying about getting home as quick as he could.

Goten sat between his mother and older brother, cross legged looking at them both in awe, he had never seen Gohan in this much trouble before, and that was saying something.

He clapped his hands with glee, soon after Trunks joined him, the four year old offering to share a bag of popcorn he had stolen from the kitchen cupboard.

"I-I…" Gohan looked at his friends and angry mother, they were all waiting for an answer, "I was out with a friend."

Chi-Chi looked at him questioningly, "Friend, what friend?"

"She lives in the next village over and- "

"S-SHE?!"

"Yes mom," Gohan rolled his eyes slightly, "We went for a walk and after she went home I decided to walk back through the forest and got lost, I was too tired to fly so I found a tree and slept there" Gohan looked at her willingly, hoping she had fallen for his lie. He couldn't tell her he had done _that_ with her. She would most likely kick him out after he got a severe beating with a frying pan.

Chi-Chi sniffed slightly, "Oh no! My poor baby!" She grabbed Gohan and starting sobbing into his shirt, "you've been hanging round with all these women and they've turned you into a dilinquant!"

"No mom! I was just tired!" Gohan pleaded, looking to the others for help, "And its not women it's one girl!" He stressed

"Well that's all well and good boy, but why did we sense a rise in your ki?" Vegeta smirked, eyeing him

Gohan blushed furiously; however, this did not go unnoticed. Piccolo looked at Gohan suspisiously. Yep, the namekian didn't believe the boy one bit.

"Oh come on, give the kid a break!" Gohan could not be more thankful of Bulma, "He's obviously found himself a girlfriend and wanted to show off his super saiyan powers" she winked

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan said hotly, "She's just a friend"

"Alright jeez!" Bulma shrieked backing off with her hands held up.

It took a second for Gohan to notice that he had jumped into his super saiyan form, "oops, sorry Bulma" Gohan powered down sheepishly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the Halfling as he reluctantly turned to face his mother.

"Sorry I was out all night mom, I didn't mean to it just happened, sorry I worried you. And guys, I guess my ki went up just automatically whilst I was on my own out of defence" Shrugged Gohan, praying that they believed his lie.

Piccolo raised his brow at him, sharing a look with Vegeta.

Chi-Chi smiled, "That's okay Gohan but I want you to go and study for the rest of the day."

"Yes mom" Gohan bowed his head and walked all too willingly inside, avoiding the stares of his mentor and Vegeta. Goten and Trunks threw their popcorn on the ground, looking utterly disappointed that Gohan had gotten off lighter, and folded their arms in a huff.


End file.
